


Momma's Home

by rebelrsr



Series: Momma's Home [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Alex makes it home after a long day at the DEO to find Lena (and Kara) waiting to have dinner.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Momma's Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182920
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Momma's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, please. If non-sexual ageplay isn't your thing, Nope right on out.
> 
> Italics indicate that the words are spoken in Kryptonese. Translations are at the end of the fic.

Stifling a groan, Alex toed off her tennis shoes and bent to line them up neatly next to Kara’s polished brogues and Lena’s rarely worn loafers. Her duffel went into the hall closet, and her off-duty weapon into the safe behind last year’s Extended Danvers Family Chrismukkah photo.

It had been a long, shitty day at the DEO thanks to a near jail break from the containment cells and a marathon budget meeting with Washington. All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch with Lena and watch a movie.

“You can’t put it there!” Lena’s voice rang through the apartment, and Alex found enough energy to grin at the disbelief and air of command in the statement. “It will fall over!”

Changing her plans for movie night based on the sound of Lena’s voice, Alex padded into the living room on socked feet. Tension bled away when she spotted Kara and Lena stretched out on the floor near a massive pile of Lego and a multi-colored, plastic replica of Argo City lining the edge of the area rug in front of the television.

Kara turned, giving Alex a wide, beaming grin. “Lee, look! Momma’s home.”

Lena’s head whipped around. In seconds, she was up and running to Alex. “Momma!” Alex caught her mid leap, wrapping Lena up in her arms and spinning around in a circle to the heady sound of girlish giggles. “Me and Kara’re building Argo! She drawed me a picture so we could get it right!”

Getting things right was especially important, Alex knew. Even in her Little headspace, Lena did not compromise on accuracy. “It’s beautiful, baby. Why don’t you tell me about all the different buildings?” She walked over to the rug and managed to sit down without dislodging the human octopus wrapped around her.

A finger pointed at the tallest of the buildings. It stood at least two feet high, and Alex silently marveled that there had been any Lego left after its construction. “That’s the Temple of Rao, Momma. The _en_ … _ena_ …”

“ _Enai_ ,” Kara offered, starting to gather up the mountain of unused Lego.

“The _enai_ live there.” Lena barely paused for breath before moving on to a much smaller structure at the far end of Lego Argo. “This my favorite.”

Pressing a kiss to the top Lena’s tangled tresses, Alex leaned closer. “What is it, baby?” She knew the answer. Of course, she did, having watched Kara draw all of Argo a million times since they were kids.

“Science Gid!” Lena clapped her hands. “I loves science, Momma. Kara said I work there when I grow up.”

Alex glanced at Kara, who nodded. “Yep. You and me, Lee. Nobody can science better than us. Not even Momma.”

“I thought Momma could do anything?” Alex said so softly only Kara would be able to hear.

The question sent Kara into gales of laughter. “ _Only your Little girl believes that,_ ** _ie_**.” Leaning over, she tickled Lena’s stomach until Lena giggled and squirmed against Alex. “Where should Momma work?”

“Here!” Crawling away from Alex, Lena crouched in front of a building that hadn’t been completed. One side gaped open and tiny little soldiers stood at various stages of attention behind it. “Momma is _ah mpahr_. She tells everyone what to do.”

Rolling her eyes, Alex picked up a Lego soldier and gave it her best Director Danvers glare. “Did you eat, _dai_? Did Lady El and Lady Dan-vers take care of you?” She wiggled the plastic soldier to make it appear he was terrified of her. “What? They didn’t?”

Alex set the soldier down and eyed the two suddenly quiet girls in her living room. “Baby? Did you and Auntie Kara eat dinner?” It was well after Little Lena’s normal dinner time. Late even for Big Lena.

“Alex…” Kara was quick to try and shield Lena from blame, but Alex stopped her explanation with an upraised hand. Lena, whatever her mental age, knew the rules about skipping meals.

“No.” Lena’s brows drew together, and she crossed her arms defiantly. “Waited for Momma. Momma not eat yet, either!”

Alex and Lena stared at one another for a long minute. “Those aren’t the rules, baby.” Although, it warmed her heart that Lena wanted to eat dinner with her. “You’re supposed to eat dinner by six.” She pointed to the analog clock hanging on the wall across from the television. “When the big hand’s on the…”

“I can tell time!” A foot stomped the floor. “Momma not follow rules! Momma has to eat, too.”

“Lena.”

Shoulders hunched at the warning note in Alex’s voice. “Sorry, Momma.” A single, fat tear slid down Lena’s cheek. “Missed you all day. Not hungry wifout you.”

Just like that, Alex’s frustration melted away. “Come here, baby. Let’s see what’s in the kitchen.” She settled Lena against her hip, wishing she had Kara’s superhuman gifts. After a day fighting angry alien criminals, even Lena’s delicate frame was heavy.

“Mac in cheese.” Lena didn’t wait for them to examine the cupboards. “Want mac in cheese, Momma.”

There was an “ooh!” of agreement from Kara. “I’ll stay for that.”

“Of course, you will.” Alex ignored Kara’s huff as she grabbed all the ingredients from the pantry and refrigerator. She wasn’t the world’s most talented chef at the best of times. Opening bags and boxes and operating the stove with one hand? “Sit tight, baby.” Alex set Lena on the counter.”

She wasted no time boiling the noodles and melting Lena’s favorite cheddar cheese alternative. In less than fifteen minutes, she had their dinner in the oven. “There. In a few minutes, we’ll have cheesy mac and cheese, baby.”

Poor Lena was slumped tiredly where Alex had left her. “Momma’s got you, baby.” Tucking Lena’s head against her shoulder, Alex rocked them back and forth as Kara dropped into one of the bar stools at the counter.

“We’re all going to be asleep the minute we’re done eating.” Kara set her arms on the countertop, propping up her chin. “Everything cleaned up at the DEO?”

“Yeah.” Alex didn’t elaborate. She’d officially fill Supergirl in on the incident in the morning. “Thanks for staying with Lena.”

Kara gently poked Lena in the cheek, eliciting a grumpy mumble – followed by a grin showing the dimple where Kara had touched. “I’m always up for Auntie Kara duty. We had fun watching Frozen and singing all the songs.”

Alex hid a grimace, glad she’d been called in to help with the jailbreak.

“I saw that.” Kara laughed.

The oven timer sounded, and everyone straightened. “Dinner’s ready, Momma.”

“Are you sure?” Pressing a smacking kiss to Lena’s cheek, Alex donned oven mitts and pulled the large glass baking dish from the oven. The cheese bubbled over the noodles, and Alex’s stomach growled at the smell. If she weren’t setting a good example for Little Lena, she’d hand them all spoons, and they’d eat from the dish.

Instead, she scooped human-sized portions into paper bowls for her and Lena and the rest of the macaroni and cheese went into a large mixing bowl for Kara. “Eat up,” Alex announced before blowing a cooling breath over Lena’s bowl. “Here, baby.”

Lena opened her mouth for a cheesy bite, humming happily as she chewed with an open mouth. “’Sgood, Momma. More, please.”

Alex took a bite from her own bowl before holding out another spoonful for Lena.

“Holy Rao!” Kara’s spoon clattered to the counter, and she shoved passed Alex to spit into the sink. “What _is_ that? Because I _know_ it’s not mac and cheese.”

“You watched me make it, Kar.” Alex fed Lena several more bites to the sound of Kara dramatically gagging and gargling water.

“Yummy mac in cheese. Momma makes it the best,” Lena praised, smacking her lips together. She took the spoon from Alex with a wink. “Auntie Kara, don’t be mean to Momma.”

Kara spun and immediately noticed the change in Lena’s demeanor. “See if I want to make a snowman with you again!” She pointed an accusing finger at Lena. “I’m your favorite aunt _and_ your best friend. I can’t believe you did that to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> enai - (verb) to pray. Used here to mean a priest or disciple of Rao  
> ie - sister  
> ahmpahr - general  
> dai - lowest ranked soldier


End file.
